Life Without YOu
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: See What could and could not happen at the end of Living Doll
1. 2007

Life Without You

The rain fell, Sara could feel it against her hand, her thoughts were of the last two years, the days she had with Grissom. The times they fought over the little things, the times they'd lay in bed talking about the most oddest things and the times they had worked together. If she was going to die, those would be her last thoughts. She also knew he'd never see his child, she'd never see it either. The rain would soon pile up enough to drown her since she was pinned down against the ground. Only a miracle could save her.

"I don't know if you are really there. If you are, like I was taught in Sunday school, God please help me. I need a miracle. I don't care if I die but I need to live for my little girl. She's innocent and helpless to survive without me alive, please give me a miracle and let them find me."

Sara whispered this quietly as she laid there cold and wet. The rain began to pile up, moving her head as best she could; Sara tried to keep her mouth and nose away from it.

It wasn't helping, each time she moved, Sara could feel her neck burning, she would snap her neck soon.

"I'm sorry Gil, I'm sorry Juliet, I tried!"

Moving her face back, the water went into her mouth and nose. Within minutes, Sara drowned on the water; she died trying to save herself and her daughter. They had chosen the name 'Juliet' for a reason, from Romeo and Juliet, Sara's favorite Shakespeare's play. Her middle name would've been 'Elizabeth' after her grandmother. Sara would now share an urn with their daughter's name 'Juliet Elizabeth Sidle-Grissom'. Both Grissom and Sara decided to be cremated and have their ashes scattered in the rose garden across from Berkeley Campus, where they walked after meeting. Suddenly the car had a light on it. Three helicopters were in the sky, Air Rescue and two Police Choppers. They landed and they all but the pilots got out. Grissom, Catherine and the boys along with two EMTs and two firemen went to the car. An EMT bent down and looked at Sara, laying down to look at her.

"Sara can you hear me?"

He reached to clear her hair, finding her face in the water. He found her neck and checked for a pulse… no pulse.

"She has no pulse, let's attach a wire and get this car off of her, move people, quickly!"

They attached the Police Chopper's cable wire to the car's fender and it flew, pulling the car away and off of Sara. The EMTs turned her over onto the back board and took her to the chopper. Grissom watched; Catherine had a hand on his back; the guys were trying to stand by him, trying to let Grissom know they were there. Nick slipped away to the Rescue Chopper, to watch them with Sara. One EMT was performing CPR and the other trying to get Sara warm so she had a chance. Soon Sara was chocking up water; the first EMT turned her over onto her side.

"She's alive, we have her, she's alive."

Sara opened her eyes and looked at the EMT. He was looking at her.

"You're safe Sara and alive."

"Gil, Juliet"

She had a weak voice but they could make it out.

"Who are Gil and Juliet?"

"Gil Grissom, my boyfriend. Juliet is our unborn child."

"You're pregnant?"

She shook her head and the EMTs looked at each other, that was one situation they hadn't expected. The EMT looked at the pilot.

"Seven weeks, we're sure it's a girl"

"We need to get to Desert Palm, she's pregnant."

The pilot began talking into the radio to Desert Palm Hospital.

"Desert Palm, this is Air Rescue 412, we have pregnant patient. CPR given ad responded. She is weak but alive. She is seven weeks. We are 30 minutes out, I repeat, we are 30 minutes out"

The pilot prepared to take off and soon the chopper was in the air, Nick had heard it all. He went back to the others and looked at Grissom.

"You go Sara pregnant?"

The others looked at Grissom as well; Catherine let her hand drop once hearing Sara was pregnant. Grissom looked Nick into the eyes; Nick spoke again.

"Why? You slept with her and then this happened, do you even ca…"

Grissom cut him off and looked at them all, not looking down but into their eyes.

"I love Sara; I care what's going on. It's been going on longer then you know. I didn't just get her pregnant then date her. She's seven weeks… we've been together two years, two weeks and three days now. If I didn't care, I wouldn't take 747 days of my life and share them with her, If I didn't love her, I won't let her share her life with me and share my life with her. Don't accuse me unless you know all the facts. Now I need to be at the hospital with Sara so I'm leaving."

He walked to the chopper, leaving the team behind in shocking information. Nick looked at the team and shook his head.

"They're going to need help with Ecklie. We are family and we need to help them, so I say we do so."

"I agree"

"I'm in"

"Me too"

They made their way to the choppers and Grissom was waiting, wondering what they were talking about.

"We've agreed to help with Ecklie, we're pissed that you didn't tell us, but still… we're family…"

Nick interrupted Catherine, she looked at him.

"And family helps family."

They flew to PD and then they carpooled to the hospital, the ride was interesting.

"You have to so tell us what it's like to live with Sara, she has OCD you know."

"For a fact, Sara does not have OCD Greg and living with Sara is simple."

"Simple? Gil, living with someone is never simple. I have a teenager, that's not simple. Living with a boyfriend is not simple!"

"Catherine, me and Sara are able to live simply. We share utilities, I have electricity and cable and she pays for gas and water. We work and live around each other; she and I are vegetarians so there's no problem with food. We share the home office. There's no better way to describe it, we live simple."

"You're a vegetarian? Since when?"

"Three weeks into Sara moving in, it was hard for Sara to keep food in a fridge with meat. So I became one. Since then it's been simple."

They made it to the hospital and once arriving, they found Sara had been moved to the holding floor.

"Sara Sidle? She's on floor three."

"What's floor three?"

"The maternity floor."

They looked at Grissom; he knew he had lost his child. Sara was probably crying, they went to floor three, ready for the news ahead. Making it to the Nurses' Station, Grissom asked for her room.

"Which room is Sara Sidle in?"

"And you are?"

"Her boyfriend."

"313, down the hall, to the right. Dr. Rajian is in there."

Grissom knocked on the door and opened it to see Sara talking to her OB-GYN. Dr. Kalja Rajian smiled.

"Dr. Grissom, it is good to see you again."

"How's my girl?"

He took Sara's hand and bent down, kissing her head before adding to his question, this time replying to Sara.

"I love you Butterfly."

"I love you too Gil, there's something you need to know."

"What ever it is, we'll get through it together, I promise."

"Dr. Grissom, as you know, even doctors are wrong. The last time I saw you was two weeks ago when I informed you Sara was pregnant. I said you were having a child, now I must say you are having twins. The reason I placed Sara up here is due that I want to monitor her. After the incident that has just occurred with Sara, I want to monitor her for 24 hours then she can leave. Being on her stomach, it is dangerous and the fact Sara had died and was revived using CPR… it is just a precaution."

"A good one."

"Gil?"

"I know you hate hospitals, but this is our child Sara. I almost lost you; life without you is hard to even think about. I love you so much."

"I'm going to be around for a while, deal with it."


	2. 2012

The breeze flowed and noises of kids playing filled the air. Three kids came running over, jumping on the blanket. Grissom watched as Sara got tackled by on of them; he looked at his son and the look made his son back off.

"Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay Jordan."

"I think not, Jordan should know better, he should know he can't tackle you for another three months."

"Gil Grissom, I'm pregnant not China!"

"Sara?"

"Daddy's in trouble, he's in trouble"

"Jordan Elijah Sidle-Grissom, Mommy and Daddy will get you."

"Jorja Elizabeth Sidle-Grissom, I'm going to get you!"

The twins went running, Jorja being chased by her twin, screaming as she did. They were five and very hyper when let out at the park. Two year old Hannah Juliet Sidle-Grissom sat by her mother and ate her snack out of her snack box. Grissom looked at the brown-eyed brunette, she smiled at her father.

"What do you have there?"

"Banana Daddy, want some?"

"I'll take half, thank you."

The two year old smiled and looked at her mother, who was watching the twins go crazy as they chased each other; she looked aside at her daughter.

"What is it Hannah Banana Beetle?"

"Nothing Mommy Butterfly."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Sara felt a hand on her foot, looking at her husband; she found his hand on it. He smiled and she did as well. They had recovered after the kidnapping and gotten past Ecklie with the team's help or more of Sara's. She came up with a co-supervisor plan. Catherine and Grissom were both supervisors. Catherine took over Sara and Greg's supervision while Grissom took over Nick and Warrick's. After that was put into effect, they had a small civil wedding, family only. The twins came after that, picking names had been hard till Sara found a name matching 'Jordan', from an actress who played a doctor on 'ER', Jorja Fox', it was beautiful Grissom had said so it became her name. three years later Hannah came, she looked like Sara, but Sara said she looked like her dad. They often had play debates about that. Now five years later, they were expecting another girl, Nick once said 'You couldn't get a girl, now you have four', he was right. They had decided on 'SofiaKate Danielle Sidle-Grissom', after Aunt Sofia and both Aunt Catherine and Sara's middle name.

"Hi"

"Hi Butterfly"

Sara smiled her gap-tooth smile and took his hand. They had grown closer over the years they spent together. Sara had decided to home school the kids, they grew up in the lab, they had the biggest extended family in history. Romance had hit the lab after the tow got married. Now most of the staff was married. Wendy out of some strange luck married Hodges and Mandy married Nick. The best thing about the co-supervision system, it enabled Warrick to date and marry Catherine after his divorce from Tina. They had a daughter, Isabelle, the same age as Hannah.

"Gil, hold me."

"Get over here then"

She moved over to him and he held her, Hannah seeing this, went to her mother and snuggled up. Sara held Hannah too.

"You think you're special Hannah Banana Beetle?"

"Yes I am Daddy!"

"Jordan pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"Can we join in?" 

"Join in Spider, Ladybug"

Each of the kids had a bug nickname, Sara had started it and their father was amazed at it. She said it was due to him calling her 'Butterfly'

They were a happy, healthy, strange family, but that was the Sidle-Grissom Family.


End file.
